Bonkers
Contents https://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/Bonkers# hide#Storyline #Also See #Theme Song Intro #Sound Effects Used #Image Gallery #Audio Samples Storyline Also See *Raw Toonage *Marsupilami Theme Song Intro Sound Effects Used *Disney - BRAKE DRUM CLANG HIT *Disney Fireworks (1961-2010) (Heard in Part 2 of "Going Bonkers" and in "New Partners of the Block") *DISNEY POOF SOUND (Heard once in "When the Spirit Moves You.") *Disney - SMALL BONK (Heard on the intro) *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 (Heard once in "Luna Toons.") *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015802 (Heard once in "Hear No Bonkers, See No Bonkers.") *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 (Heard once in: **"In the Bag" **"Hear No Bonkers, See No Bonkers" **"In Toons We Trust" **"Never Cry Pig" **"The Cheap Sheep Sweep" **"The Day the Toon Stood Still" **"Weather or Not" **"Luna Toons" **"Time Wounds All Heels" **"Quibbling Rivalry" **"Casabonkers" **"Of Mice and Menace" **"Dog Day Afternoon" **"The 29th Page" **"Cartoon Cornered" **"The Good, The Bad, and The Kanifky" **"The Toon That Ate Hollywood" **"Tokyo Bonkers" **"The Toon with No Name" **"Seems Like Old Toons" **"Frame That Toon" **"Stress to Kill" **"Stay Tooned" **"Comeback Kid" **"The New Partners on the Block") *Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 *Hollywoodedge, Heavy Bonk Wbass Dru CRT033001 *Hollywoodedge, Long Tire Skid CRT055202 *Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 (Heard once in : **"Gone Bonkers" **"Hear No Bonkers, See No Bonkers" **"Out of Sight, Out of Toon", **"The Cheap Sheep Sweep" **"The Day the Toon Stood Still" **"Once in a Blue Toon" **"New Partners on the Block" **"Get Wacky" **"Seems Like Old Toons" **"Frame That Toon" **"A Wooly Bully" **"Stay Tooned") *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 *Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057504 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 *Hollywoodedge, Raspberries Variou CRT050306 (Heard once in "Gone Bonkers") *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 *Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 *Hollywoodedge, Small Med Hi Boink CRT016002 (Heard once in "Hear No Bonkers, See No Bonkers.") *Hollywoodedge, Thin Process Bell CRT015601 *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 *Hollywoodedge, Yelper Siren Multipl PE081101 *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, JET - FAST PASS BY, LONG *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER: TWO CALLS, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING, (Heard once in "Hear No Bonkers, See No Bonkers.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TROMBOING (Heard once in the intro.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - POLICE WHISTLE: MEDIUM (Heard once in the intro.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE, UP, LONG *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - SQUISH POP *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 01 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 02 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 03 *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, LONG, *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - SINGLE SWORD SWISH, *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG, *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOW TWANG, *Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN, *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - ZURUP, Image Galleryhttps://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/Bonkers?action=edit&section=5 Bonkers/Image Gallery Audio Sampleshttps://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/Bonkers?action=edit&section=6 Category:TV Shows Category:Animated Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Shows That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Shows That Don't Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - MEDIUM VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP